


Home

by innerxvelvet



Series: Minrene 100-Word Drabbles [5]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerxvelvet/pseuds/innerxvelvet
Summary: He kissed her cheeks and whispered, “I’m home.”
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Song Minho | Mino
Series: Minrene 100-Word Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768759
Kudos: 4
Collections: Minrene 100-word Drabbles





	Home

Up above where the moon rests, he becomes one with the stars, swimming through the clouds. Thousands of feet off the ground, Mino dreams of her, sleeping under his feet. In a few more hours, just before the daybreak, they will be reunited once again.

A wave of excitement overwhelms him as they zoom in on the city. Thick fog hugs the city of Seoul, all soft and dreamy. Weaving through streets lull him, but sleep can wait. 

He rushed inside to where she is. Sunlight brushing over her soft porcelain skin. 

He kissed her cheeks and whispered, _“I’m home.”_


End file.
